Lost Memories
by Taiden
Summary: So I have this OC. He just so happens to be a wolf who has no memory. Yep you guessed it (If you didn't, oh well.), this story will be about him trying to get those lost memories back. (Feel free to fill me in on anything I messed up on because it'll help me out quite a bit.)
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" The wolf cautiously walked towards the town not too far from him "Heck, I can't even remember my own name." It was late at night and it just happened to be raining as well. "It's pretty late and I am really tired, I should find a place to stay." He quietly navigated around the town, trying to find shelter from the rain

"Oh there's a spot." The wolf spotted a dry area under an awning near a bakery and laid down under it, shivering "Hopefully I can get some help tomorrow." His sight began to get blurry as he started to fall asleep "...So many questions..." He went limp as he fell unconscious

* * *

"AH!" A scream of fright woke the wolf up from his slumber and out of instinct, his head shot up and hit the table he was sleeping under "W-What is it?!" A frightened mare was standing not to far from the wolf and with her was a stallion who was just as confused

"N-Now hold on a moment please." The wolf slowly backed up "You don't have to-"

"It can talk!" The mare screamed again, now causing a small crowd to form around them "Shouldn't somepony do something?" Now very nervous, he spun around and ran off and hid in an alley

"Are-Are they gone?" He asked himself

"Who's gone?"

"Those ponies out there...Wait." The wolf looked to the source of the voice which came from behind him "Wuh-What?!"

"Hello there!" Smiling directly at him as a pink pony who showed no hostility or any bad behavior towards him but was in fact, looking pretty friendly "Who are you? Wait, where are my manners? My name is Pinkie pie, pleased to meet cha'!"

The wolf tried to speak but she interrupted "I haven't seen you around before. Or if I have, I probably don't remember you. Do you think you can tell me your name?"

She just asked for his name. You know, the name he can't remember? Hesitating, he blurted out "Uh Ashen! My name is Ashen!" The name didn't make much sense to him but it was the only name that came to his mind because of his ashy grey colored fur

"Well Ashen, what're you up to?" Pinkie asked him

Honestly, not even he knew what he was going to do next "Uh, I kind of currently have some... er, memory problems? If that makes any sense?" He pawed at the ground "Do you think that you can help me in anyway? Well that is if you want to."

"Ooh. memory loss! Sounds exciting!" She joyfully exclaimed though 'Ashen' begged to differ "Hey come with me, I'll take you to a friend of mine who's REALLY smart. I'm pretty sure she knows some sort of spell or type of magic that'll help you out."

He was still pretty confused as he still doesn't know where in the world he is currently at but as he walked with the pony he decided to ask her friend all of his questions and if she was as smart as she says she is, he will get all the information he needs

"So what's your friends name?" He asked Pinkie in an effort to break the silence

"Twilight. Well Twilight Sparkle to be exact." "And you think that she can help me?" The wolf sighed "Because if not..." "Don't worry about it everything will be fine!"

He pretty much had no other choice "Alright then..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ashen was walking through the town to meet with a pony named Twilight Sparkle while at the same time, Pinkie pie was giving him a brief tour of the town even though he wasn't paying much attention to her "...The bakery also happens to be where I live at as well!"

He hoped that they would arrive at her friend's home soon as he was getting anxious due to all the ponies glancing at him and giving him odd looks but aside from those specifically, they surprisingly didn't pay much attention to him "My other friend, Rarity, lives- Oh here we are!" The duo walked up to the library-type building

"It...looks more like a library and not a home." Ashen surveyed the house "So she lives here?"

Pinkie just smiled and began knocking on the door "Hello? You in there?" She stopped for a moment then knocked on the door again "Hello! You can open up the-"

Hesitantly, the door opened up "Sorry about that Pinkie, Twilight wanted me to clean up the place while she was away." A small purple and green dragon held open the door "Huh? Who's this?" The dragon pointed at Ashen "I haven't met him before."

"He's a new friend of mine, his name is Ashen." Pinkie then pushed Ashen into the house and towards the dragon "Go on, say hi!"

"Um, hello."

"Hi there, I'm Spike." He smiled "So you came to see Twilight? Does she know you?"

"Er, no actually." Ashen sat down "The pink one right there said that she could help me with something." He observed his surroundings "You said she's not here?"

"No but she'll be back any moment now." Spike answered "She went to go pick up an order."

"Spike? I saw Pinkie pie walk in here, does she need anything?" A purple unicorn walked in carrying in a large book with some strange aura she was able to control "I think someone else came in with her."

Ashen looked at her strangely as he had seen a few other unicorns on the way over, maybe one or two of them, but unlike the others she had wings"H-Hello." He spoke up trying to get her attention

"Hello, nice to meet you." She happily said "I'm Twilight Sparkle, you can just call me Twilight if you want to."

"Aren't you going to freak out Twilight?" Pinkie began mocking the pony from earlier who was scared of Ashen "After all, he is some strange creature."

Ashen didn't know whether he should be offended or not

"Why would I freak out?" Twilight set down the book "You know what a dog is right? Like Applejack's pet?" Pinkie nodded in response "Well he's a wolf. A wolf is pretty much a bigger and somewhat more dangerous dog that is if you were to phrase it like that." Twilight did have one question "What I don't understand is how a wolf got here, there aren't any wolves around Equestria or none that I know of aside from you of course." She then looked at Ashen again who was poking Spike, intrigued by the dragon and his appearance "Do you think that you can tell me how you got here?"

Ashen shook his head "I'm sorry but I can't remember a thing. That's why I'm here, Pinkie said that you could try to help me out."

"Hmm, memory loss..." She spun around and browsed through her large collection of books "There should be a spell about that in one of the books around here..." Once she saw a red book she pulled it out using her magic "It should be in here." She quietly checked off the spells as she turned the pages "Aha! Here we go, 'Memory Recovery'."

She stood in front of Ashen as she closed the book and set it on a nearby table "Alright just close your eyes and relax, I've used this spell multiple times before." Ashen did as told and was still as he felt a strange force surround him and then it suddenly vanished "Alright it's done!" Twilight said triumphantly "So how about those memories?"

"It worked but... I only remember very little."


End file.
